


a lesson in ethics

by wastefulreverie



Category: Danny Phantom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Ghoul Danny Fenton, ghoul au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/pseuds/wastefulreverie
Summary: Following the "incident" in the alley, Tucker and Danny have a chat over lunch.Set in RocketKat123'sDanny Phantom/Tokyo Ghoul AU.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	a lesson in ethics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketKat123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKat123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amity Park Ghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810746) by [RocketKat123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKat123/pseuds/RocketKat123). 



> This is set in RocketKat123's Danny Phantom/Tokyo Ghoul AU! If you haven't read it yet, this contains **spoilers!**
> 
> (AKA this AU has been on my mind a lot and I needed to write something for it.)

Lounged across a booth at the Nasty Burger, Tucker tilted his carton of french fries toward Danny.

"Hey, dude, want some?"

Danny eyed the grease-soaked carton warily. "Nah, I'm good."

Tucked frowned a moment before remembering exactly _why_ Danny hadn't ordered anything. It'd only been a week since… _the incident_ … and Tucker still hadn't wholly wrapped his mind around the fact that Danny was essentially a cannibalistic ticking time-bomb thanks to a psychotic ghoul that performed reverse organ-harvesting.

"Oh… _right_."

Danny winced. "Yeah."

"So, no food at all?" he asked casually.

"Tastes bad, makes me sick. I didn't think anything could taste worse than Dash's underwear but… ugh."

Tucker shuddered. "Even watching him make you eat those made me sick. I can't imagine."

"Ha… yeah. Welcome to what's left of my life."

"Hey, even though this sucks that doesn't mean your life is completely over."

Danny took a sip from his water bottle. "Doesn't it, though? Sooner or later my parents are going to catch me, or worse, the GIW. It's just a matter of time before they kill me. I'm already on borrowed time."

"Dude, seriously. Stop thinking like that."

"Why shouldn't I? You know it's true. I… I'm not good anymore, Tuck. I've done things."

Tucker crossed his arms. "So? You didn't have much of a choice. You're one of the most morally-bound people I know."

"The circumstances don't matter. I'm still a monster, I've still done what I did. And I'll do it again and again—at least until I die."

"Look, you know Sam and I have our disagreements about diets. Still, she doesn't think less of me because I eat meat—she respects that I've made a choice, just like she has. If she can accept that I eat meat by choice, do you think it matters to either of us that you don't have a choice?"

"There's a big difference between eating chicken and eating people," Danny hissed.

"Is there?"

"Are—are you _kidding?_ "

Tucker shoveled a handful of fries into his mouth. "Nope."

Danny only stared.

"I mean," Tucker said, "when you really think about it, we eat chicken because we need the protein. You can always supplement the protein like Sam does, from other foods, but what if you can't get those other sources of protein? Then what? We justify killing animals, slaughtering them, because it means our health is more important than their lives. I don't see why your health is any different. Though, modern society has streamlined the process so consumers never have to face any sort of moral dilemma. We eat chicken because it's already dead, already packaged. The only difference is that you have to go out there and kill things yourself; that's what's giving you grief."

Danny tilted his head to the side. "You… you sound like my sister."

Tucker choked. "What?"

"I mean, obviously she doesn't know about… _you know._ It's just the way you analyze things."

" _Nooo._ " He threw his head in his hands. "You're not comparing me to Jazz!"

"I'm sorry, man. But I am."

Tucker begrudgingly wiped the scowl off his face. "Okay, but she would agree with me. Admit that much."

"Mmm, no. I get what you're saying, but it doesn't really change the fact that I," he lowered his voice, " _ate someone_ last week. In the eyes of any law enforcement or ghoul hunter, I am one-hundred percent guilty."

"Just because it's against the law doesn't mean it's wrong." Tucker laughed. "God Danny, stop being such a sheep."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, bro! Marxism."

Danny crossed his arms. "I don't think Karl Marx said 'cannibalism should be legal.'"

"But didn't he?"

"No."

"There's no evidence that Karl Marx wasn't a ghoul. History has been human-washed."

Danny put his head in his hands. "Every time you speak, I wish you never found out about… this."

"Ah, you love me. You know it!"

"I… yeah. I wish you found out under better uh, not life-or-death circumstances. But I guess I'm glad you don't hate me? I really expected you'd be grossed out."

"Oh, it's definitely gross, no question about that. But I hear you."

"I think you're too good of a friend," Danny admitted. "Most people would definitely not stick with someone like me, especially after I cut you and Sam off for months."

"Eh, you were just scared you'd hurt us. I get it."

"I mean, I'm still scared I'll hurt you guys. If anything, it's clear that I can't control myself. All it took was four months for me to lose my mind."

Tucker whistled. "Four months is a long time, give yourself some more credit."

"I—I guess."

"Yeah, didn't your parents say that ghouls need to eat like every month or so?"

He groaned. "Don't remind me. Just a few more weeks and I'll be frothing at the mouth again."

"This time you don't have to do it alone, though. You have Sam and I."

Danny scowled. "You guys don't need to be involved in this."

"Nah, you're our friend. If we have to help you with your little 'dietary problem' then count us in."

"What would you even do? I can't even stomach the idea of killing someone! How would you help with that?"

Tucker grinned. "Easy. We wouldn't be killing someone."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. You don't have to kill someone—you just have to find someone who's already dead. All the local morgues have ghoul alarms, right?"

"Uh," Danny said, "where are you going with this?"

"What d'you bet that their human security is less than admirable? Nobody expects teenagers to snatch bodies, do they?"

His eyes widened. "Tucker, no."

"I've already talked about it with Sam. Honestly, I don't think you can stop us."

"Do you understand how illegal that is?"

"More or less illegal than aiding and abetting murder? Because we've already done that."

Danny threw his head in his hands again. "I hate you, man. Literally, you don't have to go this far for me. I'm a lost cause."

"Well, you're not the only one. We're in this together, whether you like it or not."

Tucker meant it. Danny was his best friend and there was nothing that would keep him from supporting him. He'd had so much stolen from him and it just wasn't fair that he had to suffer; if Tucker could do anything to ease his pain, he would do it.

He deserved that much, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://wastefulreverie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
